


Transliterate

by bouquets



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: What do you get when you cross a Universal Translator, two hedgehogs who can't admit their feelings, and a handful of friends egging you on?





	Transliterate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhattan/gifts).

> This is a gift to yuhattan, who is off doing who knows what, but was super nice and used to comment on all my fics. ;w; I hope you're doing well, wherever you are.

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m having trouble processing how I feel about the situation, despite it not directly involving me.”

“It’s beyond me that neither knows.”

“I’m impressed Amy hasn’t let it slip yet.”

“The fact Sonic likes Amy makes it so much easier, too.”

“Since he’s so fast, he should hurry it up and ask her out already.”

“I really shouldn’t interfere, but I should plan to help, just in case.”

“I can’t imagine a scenario where Sonic _doesn’t_ end up accidentally getting us all involved, so might as well take matters into my own hands.”

Tails groaned, throwing his head into his hands. This “conversation” wasn’t helping him in the slightest.

“What are you doing?” Sticks had poked her head into his workshop, seeing if he was worth snooping on at the moment.

“I made a duplicate U.T.” Tails looked up from the robot before shutting it off. “Now I’m talking to myself through it.”

“…Why?”

“Looking for advice, I guess?” Tails shrugged. “You’d probably call it an echo chamber, but I’m trying to sort out how I feel about Sonic and Amy.”

“That’s easy—you love Sonic,” Sticks quipped, folding her arms. “Amy is pretty cool too.”

“No, obviously,” he rolled his eyes. “I meant _them_, together. Sonic _really_ wants to ask her out, but literally can’t.”

“But aren’t they on a date right now?” Sticks asked, unsure what was even complicated about the situation. Amy had mentioned something about a picnic with Sonic the day before, and spent most of the day preparing for it.

“Yeah, but neither of _them_ would admit it.”

“Well, that’s those two for ya.” Sticks turned her attention to the robot. She knocked the top of U.T. with an elbow, turning it on.

“Sticks… Please be more careful.”

“The ocean isn’t a good place for robots.”

“Alright, alright, I won’t chuck this one into the water… this time.” Sticks sized up the machine, a smirk forming across her face. “I do have an idea though.”

“This is the perfect setup for a romantic comedy.”

* * *

Amy was putting away the leftovers from their picnic in her kitchen, humming to herself. She had yet to notice the compact robot carefully positioned in the corner, just out of sight. Sonic had just flopped down on her couch when their team-wide alert went off.

“What’s up?” Sonic asked eagerly, hoping there was some force of evil to fight.

“U.T. is up and running and Sticks… _misplaced _ it,” Tails replied, accusingly.

“I can neither confirm nor deny this,” Sticks said defensively.

“Weird, I thought Sticks threw U.T. into the ocean,” Knuckles mentioned. Tails and Sticks had filled him in, and he was absolutely on board with setting up the fake predicament.

“She did,” Tails explained. “I was working on a replacement prototype. U.T. still has audio functionality, so it might start translating if it overhears you.”

“It’s not dangerous or anything, right?” Amy asked, wondering what warranted the alarm.

“Nope, it’s set to stay out of your way, which makes it hard to track down.”

“We’ll be on the lookout, then,” Sonic said, shutting off his call.

“I’ll let you know!” Amy added, before hanging up her call as well.

“So, the plan is we _don’t_ do that. Let’s just sit here and watch a movie,” Sonic told Amy in a hushed voice.

“Oh!” Amy blushed at his sudden forward attitude.

Remotely, Tails flicked U.T. on, trusting that the truth would wreak havoc in just the right ways. Huddled around his monitor were Sticks and Knuckles, eager to stir up some trouble.

“U.T. is a pretty cool invention, but it can make things kinda awkward, y’know?” Sonic shrugged, hoping she’d agree.

“I’d like to make the most of our time together.”

“Oh, speak of the devil,” he groaned.

“This is exactly what I was afraid was going to happen.”

“We should return this thing to Tails,” Amy said, choosing her words carefully.

“Too late, it is supremely awkward right now.”

“Heh.” Sonic couldn’t help but snicker. Amy was extremely flustered, and he couldn’t help but tease her over it. “You hiding something?” he whispered, leaning in dangerously close. It was rare she ever got so red in the face.

“N-No!”

“You already know too much.”

“Oh, is that right, Ames?”

“Keep talking.”

“Well… What do you want to know?”

“Is there something you want to hear?”

“Tell me, uhhh…” Sonic hesitated, not sure what to even question her on. “Your darkest secrets?”

“Do you pee in the shower or something?”

“Seriously, Sonic?” Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance, but couldn’t help but giggle as he blushed ever so slightly at his lack of preparation.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

His cheeks flared as he did a double-take between her and U.T. “_You_ think I’m cute?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, Where the heck is the off button?!” A panic washed over her, making it hard to appreciate the moment; Amy was clearly not having it.

“Please change the subject.”

“I’m cute…?” Sonic repeated, ignoring her request stated so plainly by U.T. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

“The cutest girl I know thinks I’m cute.”

“What?”

“What?”

Amy wrung her fingers together, unsure what to do or how to feel. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing, though. “Sonic…”

“I don’t think you understand.”

“What’s up?”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Is U.T. _really_ saying what you’re thinking?” Her face was on fire now. It was an honest question—why did this make her blush so much?!

“Please don’t lead me on.”

“I would never!” he insisted, a little hurt she would even suggest so.

“I care about you too much to ever do that.”

Amy could cry, feeling the tears welling up, but refusing to show weakness. Was it the fact Sonic could easily break her heart? The pressure she felt to redirect the conversation? The sheer stress? She froze, biting her lip.

“Amy,” Sonic said firmly. He reached forward, holding her by the shoulders.

“I’m as freaked out as you are.”

“Y-yes? I—” was all she managed before U.T. put the truth forward.

“I love you, Sonic.”

“Huh?” his grip loosened, his head turning to look at the robot and process what it had just announced. Amy felt like she could faint.

“I’m sorry.” she cringed, unable to bring herself to look at him. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear…”

“Please let me down easy.”

“B-but I love you too,” Sonic almost shouted, interrupting Amy.

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for the last month, but wussed out every time.”

Amy stared, unsure if she could believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Well, maybe love is a _strong_ word, but I definitely think you’re amazing and I care so much about you—” Sonic began to ramble, afraid he came on way too strong.

“I’m backpedaling because I wanted to be the one to tell you. Without any robots involved.”

“Sonic,” Amy said somewhat harshly. “Really, it’s fine.”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.”

“You don’t think I mean it?” he asked, tilting his head.

“I’m sitting next to a literal lie detector.”

Amy clutched her head, making herself small. “I don’t know what to listen to anymore,” she whispered.

“This.” Sonic gently reached forward, pulling Amy into a kiss.

* * *

Knuckles stared at Tails, mouth hung wide open. “That was easy. Why didn’t we do this earlier?”

Tails shrugged. “The whole ordeal was pretty complicated.”

“That took like, three minutes,” Sticks argued.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY THE FORMATTING WORKS? I don't know how to CSS. I've actually been sitting on this one for months, but couldn't figure out the font thing.


End file.
